


'We Met In a Threesome'

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Cute, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bit of Everything, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mother-Son Relationship, Pain, Siblings, Threesome, Twitter Flirting, also soft cute larry, but not really, larry stylinson - Freeform, main point is Larry, sex loving larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: When asked “How did you meet?” most couples can easily tell a cute, albeit boring story. However, their story was anything but boring. The shitty part was they shouldn’t tell it. They really, truly shouldn't tell more than a few close, open minded souls. Because when people ask that, the last thing they want to hear is “we met in a threesome.” Then again, Louis Tomlinson never was one to follow the rules, and Harry would do just about anything for that man.. . .akaThe one where Louis invites Harry for a threesome that turns out to be a little less of a threesome than they thought...which, of course, leads them to roller coaster of events in trying to find their way back to each other after.





	'We Met In a Threesome'

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm from the USA, so if any British slang is wrong, I apologize. I can't write Larry without British slang (and seriously British slang is better anyways :/)  
> 2) This story branched away from the funny into that it started out in. Sorry. Normally, I stick to plot better, but Larry is just a weakness in me. That I keep feeding.  
> 3) enjoy :)

 

 Harry alwayswas one to be adventurous. He liked to have fun. Often times, fun included sex. That was just how it was. When his job included standing in front of thousands of people and singing his heart out, there really wasn’t much else to get that adrenaline high. During his job, he had to be on his game. He had to sign without a tremor, which mean dispelling all the fear and adrenaline in hopes of hitting most notes.

 

That left his free time to find that adrenaline rush again. Drinking always offered a mellow, easy going fun time. It was especially great when he met up with his closest fellow singers Niall, Ed, and Liam. Niall made sure everyone got a little to trashed, and most of the time, it was great.

 

But Harry craved a good fuck every now and then. It normally wasn’t very hard to find, and in his 20 years of life, he had some interesting stories to tell for it. Niall always loved hearing about them, which was the exact way Harry found himself in the sort of situation he did one night.

 

They were at a club after the Grammy’s. Harry hadn’t seen Niall all night since the award ceremony started, but when he did find him, he was his usual drunk self. There was a bright twinkle in his eye.

 

“I want you to meet some people, Haz.”

 

Harry reluctantly glanced from Ed, who was chatting up a few girls with Liam, to Niall, unsure of his dubious plans. One could ever be sure Niall wouldn’t accidentally lead you to your doom. “Who?”

 

“Louis Tomlinson and whoever his boyfriend is,” Niall said, bouncing on his feet. “Come onnnnn!”

 

Niall tugged Harry across the room, and he would have pulled away if he wasn’t trying so hard to recall who Louis Tomlinson was. He knew his music - he loved his music. He loved his voice even more. It was breathy and hot and strained in all the right places. Like hearing silk. He just couldn’t remember if he’d ever looked at his face before.

 

“Is this just because they’re gay? Niall, we’ve been over this. I don’t need to meet all your gay friends. There’s plenty in LA and even in London, and frankly, I’m getting overwhelmed.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes. “No, you twat. We were talking sex stories and they beat me. Me. Naturally, I need to one up them, and you’re the only one who could do that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but a blush surfaced on his cheeks. The complaining stopped for two reasons then. The first was he couldn’t argue that. The second was that they finally reached Louis and his boyfriend.

 

Louis Tomlinson was the prettiest man he’d ever seen. He had this impish grin on his faces as his brilliantly blue eyes took in Harry. His nose was small and adorable, just like his lips, but his smile was perfect. It was too perfect, really. Then, his hair, fringe styled in absolutely every direction, made Harry melt. For a moment, he was worried he might faint.

 

“Harry Styles!” Louis jumped to his feet out of the booth.

 

That was the first time Harry noticed he wasn’t alone. Behind him was what seemed to be a model. He was watching Harry carefully, but it distinctly reminded him the way a snake might watch its prey. It was weird. He was weird. And skinny. Extremely skinny. Louis, who was half a head shorter than Harry, probably weighed more than the 6’3” man behind him. Although, when Louis stood and offered Niall a hug - and then Harry! - he was certain of that. His bum was heaven on earth and bigger than Zayn Malik’s hair.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Louis snickered. “I am also an enormous fan of your music. Brilliant work, mate.”

 

Mate. He was mates with someone as gorgeous as Louis. Internally, he sighed because that was just shit, wasn’t it?

 

“Thank you,” Harry offered a broad smile. He took pride in his work. It was a mix of so many things, which was a newer concept, he felt. “I’m an enormous fan of your voice. Even better in person, too,” Harry chuckled with a wink. Instantly, Louis’ smirk grew.

 

“I could say the same -,”

 

A throat cleared behind Louis. Harry had, again, forgotten that Louis was taken. “Oh! Sorry! You must be Louis’s boyfriend. I forgot-,”

 

“Date!” Louis piped at his side. He moved so he was once again sitting in the booth, shoving the docile man over. He offered up the seats to Niall and Harry, who took them eagerly. “This is my date for the night, Romano.”

 

Louis looked directly at Harry, sending out a subtle impression that he was not, in fact, taken. That made Harry instantly more excited for this conversation.

 

“So Nialler here claims you’ve been around the block once or twice,” Louis said with a challenging glint in his eyes. He propped his elbows on the table. “I’ll be quite impressed if you can beat me.”

 

Harry glanced at Niall, and they both burst into laughter. “Bring it on, Tomlinson.”

 

“I’ll be the mediator!” Niall pounded his hand on the table. “Let’s start it out slow. Craziest place you’ve had sex!”

 

Harry liked this. He really liked this. The look in Louis’ eyes told him enough. This would be very interesting.

 

“Louis. You first.”

 

“In a tree,” he blurted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

Niall opened his mouth to respond, but Harry was already saying, “On a canoe.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened. “What the fuck? How did you not flip?”

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s a talent. Not too hard. He just rode me the whole time.”

 

Louis’ smile widened. “Romano, who do you pick?”

 

“Louis,” he sighed, as if this conversation bored him. Harry didn’t understand how that was possible.

 

“Yeah. Gotta go with him. That had to hurt.”

 

Louis snorted. “It did.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright,” Niall clapped his hands together. “Craziest kink?”

 

“Isn’t that a bit personal?” Harry laughed nervously.

 

“What? Got something to hide, Styles?”

 

Louis was the devil. He giggled into his fruity drink. It was the type of sound that deserved to be recorded and reproduced for angels in movies. It was gleeful and smug and adorable.

 

“Alright. Only kink’s that we’ve done, though,” Harry mused, thinking over his answer. “Well, I guess, it’d have to be the time I fisted a guy.”

 

Their mouths dropped. Well, everyone but Louis’. He only looked pleasantly surprised. “How’d you like it?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Pretty cool, I guess. Kind of sucked when we tried to fuck later on, though. Really loose.”

 

Louis winced. “Yeah. Let me tell you. Trying to walk after that is something else.”

 

Harry tried to fight off his smile. It didn’t work. Everyone stared at Louis in shock, who only tipped his drink up at that. “Well...that’s a tie.”

 

Romano sighed loudly. “I need another drink.” He pushed his way out of the booth and stumbled his way to the bar. Harry and Niall snorted in surprise.

 

Louis waved a hand. “He’s extremely trashed. Next one, Niall!”

 

And so they continued like that for a few rounds, Niall’s face getting more and more  grossed out until finally he had to excuse himself, muttering something about needing to find a girl to fuck before he started craving dick as well.

 

Romano interjected here and there. The man slowly warmed up to Harry, even though the whole time it felt like he was surveying him.

 

“What’s the one thing you haven’t done, Haz?” Louis slung an arm around him, giggling that gorgeous voice into his ear. A shudder ran through him, and the answer just slipped out of his slightly more than tipsy mouth.

 

“Threesome.”

 

At that, Louis stopped all movement completely. Blinking down at him expectantly, Harry found him looking over to Romano, who gave an unenthusiastic shrug.

 

Suddenly, Louis turned on Harry. His hand was pressed urgently high on his thigh and bicep. All the air escaped Harry’s lungs, and he wondered if this was enough to give him a boner. Just the tangible scent of Louis’ cologne nearly was, so he was slightly concerned.

 

“What do you say we change that?”

 

Harry blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. He asked if that could be repeated. Louis chuckled, scooting closer and pressing his lips against Harry’s ear.

 

“Do you want to have a threesome with me?”

 

Yep. That was definitely enough to give him a boner.

 

An audible groan could be heard over the music, and Louis grinned mischievously. “I’d really rather fuck you myself. Do I have to share?”

 

Louis licked his lips and nodded, eyes imploring and begging. And suddenly Harry wanted nothing more than to hear Louis begging for him. “Please? Romano doesn’t bottom, and I don’t know if you do, but...I really have just been wanting to get fucked and suck a dick at the same time.”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide, dark and shocked and lustful. He looked over Louis, eyes straying on his ass. Harry was offered threesomes all the time, and he assumed Louis was, too. He didn’t know why this Romano guy was so important. He really wasn’t all that attractive, but honestly, he’d do whatever it took to bury himself in Louis’ arse.

 

And if he wasn’t attracted to Romano, it wasn’t a big deal. It honestly didn’t even sound like Louis wanted their contact much at all, which was perfect for Harry.

 

“As long as I get to fuck you, Louis, I’ll do whatever you want,” Harry spoke into his ear softly, voice lowering an octave at the thought. “I bottom, but I don’t want to bottom for Romano. Is that okay?”

 

Louis seemed slightly breathless as Harry wrapped a hand around his waist. He nodded eagerly, glancing at Romano and winking. Harry and Romano looked at each other and grinned before moving their eyes on Louis. They were going to have some fun with him.

 

. . .

 

It started out a little stiffly.

 

When Harry said stiffly, he meant Louis was the only semi-comfortable one, and that was still forced. After two more shots each, courtesy of the mini bar of the grand suite Louis had grabbed for the night.

 

“To Harry’s Grammy!” Louis raised his shot glass and cheered with an “Oi! Oi!”

 

It sent Romano into a small giggle fest, but Harry hardly paid him any attention. His eyes were on the curve of Louis’ bum as he bent over to put away the vodka. Romano was barely able to stand still at this point, but that wasn’t the only reason. Harry, and it seemed Louis too, wanted to remember this. It wasn’t the threesome of most gay porn, but it was a threesome nevertheless.

 

“Louis,” Harry motioned him forward, and the fit man made his way slowly, like the past footie player he was. His eyes had this glint in them that made Harry’s blood race. When he was close enough, Harry snuck a hand around his waist and pulled him between his legs. “I know a better way to commemorate tonight.”

 

Louis licked his lips, eyes dancing between Harry’s, and then he leaned in slowly, breath edging closer as Harry waited patiently. When their lips finally fell together, it was like he could breathe again. His body regained all energy and soon he ran his tongue along Louis’, enjoying the fruity taste on his tongue too much. His hands ran down his back, feeling his soft skin underneath his shirt until he made his way to his bum.

 

Remembering they weren’t alone, Harry slapped his ass roughly, making Louis jump and pull apart, eyes alight with energy. He looked over his shoulder and motioned Romano over. Soon, Louis was kissing Romano and pressing his hand into Harry’s hardening dick. Harry and Romano stole Louis from each other every few minutes until finally they began taking off clothes.

 

The moment Louis’ trousers came off, Harry’s eyes locked onto the curve of his arse and wouldn’t move away.

 

“Holy fuck,” Harry breathed, and Romano made a slurred agreement.

 

“Lemme fuck’em first,” Romano said, standing up on wobbly feet. Harry worried he’d crush Louis when he fell, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he let Louis undo his pants while kissing along his neck. His skin was soft and easily marked up like crazy.

 

“Oh my god,” Louis suddenly whimpered, looking down at Harry once he was finally freed of his trousers and pants. His dainty hand quickly wrapped around his cock, making Harry groaned, falling back on the bed.

 

“You’re already hard?” Romano asked with a frown.

 

“Yes. Hurry up,” Louis huffed, hands shoving Harry further up the bed. “I’m gonna blow him. If you’re not hard yet, eat me out or something.”

 

Romano made a face. He didn’t say anything, but he mouthed a ‘no thanks.’ Harry would have scowled because eating ass was truly something he enjoyed, but then Louis ran his tongue up his dick and Harry’s mouth dropped open.

 

Romano started prepping Louis with his fingers. It was annoying because every time Harry went to look at Louis, he’d see Romano’s confused face by Louis’ popped up bum, and it wasn’t an ugly face, but it wasn’t Louis.

 

Those bright blue eyes looked up at him suddenly, connecting with glee. His body flushed with heat while Louis continued to lick around his head, sucking lightly and making a show of tasting and loving his precum.

 

Suddenly, Louis stilled and let out whimper, and then he was really sucking Harry’s dick. He took him down halfway and started bobbing furiously as Romano fingered him at a similar pace. Every now and then, Louis would still and shudder and pop off to let out a groan.

 

Then, Harry thrust up into Louis’ mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It felt amazing. Louis quickly licked his slit before deep throating him again, and Harry had to hold off on everything to keep from cumming then and there. He tugged furiously on Louis’ hair, desperate to hold it together. Then, Louis popped off and fucked back into Romano’s hand.

 

“Shit. Fuck. Fuck me. Now. Please.”

 

Romano huffed. “Can’t. Switch.”

 

Harry’s head was spinning. As amazing as Louis’ tongue was, he was dying to fuck him. It was a need at this point.

 

When they switched, Harry understood. Romano wasn’t even half hard, for whatever reason that Harry couldn’t ever begin to understand. Louis’ body and face alone could make him hard, but combining that with the hot sounds he was making just made it impossible to stay soft.

 

Then again, Romano seemed a drink away from passing out.

 

Louis’ eyes followed Harry as he walked around. Unable to help himself, he put some lube on his fingers and instantly plunged them in his semi-stretched hole. It’d need to be wider before he fucked him. Louis screamed, taken by surprise, and then he was rocking his hips back.

 

Even though Harry found his prostate and started furiously rubbing on it, Louis didn’t make the addicting little whimpers from before. His mouth was full with Romano’s dick. Harry didn’t even want to imagine how sucking a soft dick felt.

 

After he adding in a third finger, he couldn’t wait any longer. He put a condom on and quickly spread lube all over it. Louis whined at the loss of contact, but Harry quickly made up by it by slowly pushing inside him.

 

Louis moaned, throwing his head back and shuddering. “You okay?” Harry asked, and he nodded furiously. Then, he started moving.

 

It was the most unbelievable feeling ever. Harry had a lot of sex, but the way Louis’ arse moved when he fucked into him was something else. Even going slow, the tightness felt so good around his cock.

 

“Shit. Could you actually fuck him, mate?” Romano said as he got up, trying to wank himself to hardness. Louis had long ago given up.

 

Harry snorted. “Alright.”

 

This time, he slammed into him so hard Louis’ entire body moved forward. He cried out in ecstasy, hands gripping the sheets. Harry tightened his hold on his hips and did it again, and again, and again. Louis’ voice had gone through the roof high, and with every thrust came addicting, high pitched whimpers.

 

Romano had moved into the bathroom, so it surprised Harry when he came out out of it so soon. “Iss not happening. Just gonna go.”

 

Louis was panting, and his words were muffled as he said, “Bye.”

 

Romano seemed to take his time getting dressed and leaving, but once he did, Harry pulled out and flipped Louis around.

 

“Oh god,” Louis moaned, arching his back as Harry pushed into him again. His hands clawed at Harry’s biceps as he climbed over him, and soon they were kissing heatedly while Harry fucked him slowly, making sure each thrust hit his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Louis. So hot,” he breathed into his lips before moving around and kissing his ear.

 

“H-Harry! I’m gonna -,”

 

Harry bit his ear, sucking sloppily as he sped up the pace, and then Louis was screaming, “Fuck! Harry - god!”

 

Warm cum spread between them, but Harry wasn’t done yet. As Louis continued moaning in post-orgasm shock, Harry’s pace became erratic. The tightness and heat and sounds were too much to hold on anymore. Then, Louis’ eyes found his, and the blue sent him over the edge and he fucked into him hard one last time and came so powerfully he saw stars.

 

He fell against Louis in exhaustion.

 

“Wow,” Harry breathed after almost five minutes of silence. Sticky cum was drying between them, but Harry couldn’t care less. “I didn’t think I enjoyed almost-vanilla sex that much.”

 

Louis burst into laughter, the kind that made the room fill with light. His fingers ran gently through Harry’s curls. “Me either. I honestly have never had slow sex. That was...amazing.”

 

Harry beamed, dimples and everything, which wasn’t an easy feat considering how spent he was, but of course Louis brought it out. “Sometimes, you just need it slow. Why haven’t you before?”

 

Louis shrugged, hands running down Harry’s jaw now. “I don’t date much, and hook ups are normally fast, hot, and quick.”

 

Harry scowled, pressing his lips onto Louis’ with fervor. “There are pros to relationships.”

 

Louis chuckled, licking his lips. “I see that.” He sighed loudly. “Alright, you big oaf. Get this cum off me and you can stay the night.”

 

Aw. That was what Harry had been afraid of. Louis had finally addressed the question in the air. “As long as I’m the little spoon!”

 

He’d just have to get over it. He wouldn’t be able to, he was sure, but he’d try.

 

“Such a weird boy, you are,” Louis said fondly as he watched Harry get a flannel to wipe them off.

 

“You like it though.”

 

“I do.”

 

. . .

 

Harry was gifted the chance to stay over. He was expecting to be kicked out first thing in the morning. If he was lucky, Louis and he might have ordered breakfast. He never once considered the idea that Louis would wake him up by a blowjob.

 

It started out like any wet dream, but Harry quickly woke when felt the tiniest hint of teeth drag along his dick.

 

“Oh Lou - don’t stop!”

 

So Harry kicked off the morning by cumming in Louis’ mouth. It was a great start.

 

“I ordered breakfast.”

 

Harry watched as Louis got out of bed and headed for the shower. “But you already ate.”

 

Louis stilled. He slowly turned around, eyeing Harry precariously. “Hazza. Don’t you dare-,”

 

“My cum. Aren’t you full of my cum already?”

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Louis breathed, flinging the first thing he could find - a pen - at Harry, who instantly burst into laughter. “Alright. Get up. Just for that, you’re paying me back. Shower now.”

 

Harry’s grin faltered. “As fit as you are, I’m still gonna need a few minutes before I can get hard a-,”

 

“No. I’m gonna fuck all your shitty jokes out of you. Come on, now.”

 

It took them until noon to finally leave the hotel suite. They both had planes to catch that evening. Louis was going back to London, and Harry was headed to New York for an appearance. They exchanged numbers, but that was the furthest they went on terms of speaking of the future. Harry wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get any texts from Louis. All he wanted to do was text Louis himself, but he had hesitations. Louis had wanted him for a threesome, and even though it turned into normal – mid blowing – sex, Harry couldn’t help but feel Louis had wanted him just for the sex.

 

And that was fine.

 

It hurt like a bitch and definitely influenced his new songs. When asked why they all sounded hot and heavy with a tinge of despair overall, Harry wouldn’t know what to say.

 

It was a month later when Niall texted him a picture of him hanging out with Louis back in London that Harry decided to give it a shot. He had pride, but for Louis, he supposed he could get over it.

 

So he went to twitter and wrote:

 

_@louist91 sooo 3.0 or 2.5 ??_

 

It wasn’t much, but it appeased his heart. More importantly, it brought the public into this. His fans, and Louis’, were eager and energetic. As expected, his vague tweet got loads of questions and theories and love from his fans, and when Louis responded, it only sent them into true panic attacks.

 

_@harrystyles 2.5 ;)_ _🍦_

 

It took him way too long to understand what the ice cream emoji was for, but then he remembered how such a kinky act turned so quickly into amazingly vanilla sex.

 

Their fans, unsurprisingly, had similar theories. Plenty guessed correctly, but of course, nothing would ever be confirmed. Having nothing else to respond with, Harry favorited the tweet and let it be. He showed his interest. Now it was Louis’ turn.

 

. . .

 

Harry hadn’t expected to be asked about his tweet in an interview. It was such a small thing he assumed it’d been overlooked by people other than his fans. It was why he didn’t have management out that topic on his list of banned topics.

 

“How have you been enjoying your free time now that your tour is over?” James Corden asked during his last live interview before he moved back to London for a while. He had this impish grin on his face, making Harry weary of where this conversation was leading.

 

“Uh, I dunno. Just hanging out and visiting-,”

 

“That’s great!” James said. “Been talking to any celebrities lately? Perhaps somebody with a name that rhymes with Ooo-eee.”

 

The realization hit him like a brick, and Harry’s whole body flushed with heat. A rye smile made its way onto his lips. Only James would find a way to finally make Harry uncomfortable.

 

“Louis Tomlinson? Nah. Not really.”

 

James made a face. “Hmm. That’s not what it looks like from Twitter!”

 

And with that he pulled out a poster with both his and Louis’ tweets blown up. Harry groaned, smiling as he let his head fall to the desk.

 

“Jesus.”

 

“Yes, Harry, I believe you two need Jesus if what we think was going on went on.”

 

Harry looked at the smug blonde bastard and sneered with affection, “That makes no bloody sense, James.”

 

They both laughed a bit at that. “Here’s the thing. I’m close friends with Louis. I’m close friends with you, Harry. And I happen to know, indirectly of course, that the two of you may be extraordinarily yet somewhat equivalently mad when it comes to sex. So...are we wrong to think you’re referring to a threesome together?”

 

Harry nodded along during his spiel, acting as if this was all news to him. He’d always tried to keep his personal life out of the public eye, but he’d been caught or seen by paps too many times to be seen as innocent.

 

“Well then what would the 2.5 mean?”

 

James threw his hands up. “We don’t bloody know! Help your accepting fans out here, Harry!”

 

Harry only snorted with laughter, waving off the question with practised ease. “No. No, no. I met Louis at the Grammy’s and we ranked everyone’s outfits. It was an inside joke. Definitely not sexual.”

 

James seemed unconvinced, and so did Harry. He was a shit on-the-spot-liar, but it’d have to do. “You don’t have any interest in him?”

 

Harry shifted in his seat. He felt he should have been given tome to prepare for this. “Of course. Doesn’t everyone? I mean, he’s beautiful. But I’m focusing on my career right now. In fact...”

 

Finally, Harry was able to lead the conversation back onto his music, a much safer option. After they finally finished the recording, Harry smacked James on the shoulder. “What was that? Throw me on the spot there!”

 

James only snickered like the child he was.

 

“I couldn’t resist! You never said not to! And, truly, you two would be so cute together!”

 

Harry forced a scowl on his face despite every bit of him wanting to smile. He was not going to dwell on that and imagine them together because it wasn’t happening and that was unhealthy. He wasn’t at all.

 

“Very funny, James.”

 

“It was, actually. Do you want his number though? He said I could give it to you.”

 

“He what? He knew you were going to talk about him?”

 

“Of course! I knew he’d get a laugh out of your reaction, as we all did, so I told him,” James sighed happily.

 

Harry balled his hands into fists. “I’m so glad.”

 

“I have to run. Thanks for coming again, Harry. Keep in touch! Let me know when you and Louis get together!”

 

“Fuck off, James!”

 

Harry waved weakly as he walked to his dressing room. He had a plane to catch immediately, so it wasn’t until he was finally safely on his company’s jet that he got to his phone.

 

He didn’t hesitate in typing out a tweet, just to fuel the fire:

 

_wowwww I see where your loyalties lie @louist91_

 

Then, he texted Louis.

 

_Sold me out to James, I see_ \- H

 

He didn’t expect to get a text back before they took off, but he did.

 

_hey if I’m not around to sweep you off your feet then I must delegate to James knocking you off your feet - L_

 

Harry grinned devilishly. The jet was about to take off, but he quickly typed out a response.

 

_I didn’t know Louis Tomlinson could be so smooth - H_

 

_Don’t worry. I’m coming home for a while. I’m sure you’ll fulfill the job better than James did - H_

 

Harry shut off his phone and prepared for a long flight ahead, the anticipation of Louis’ response making it double the time.

 

It was okay. He could wait.

 

. . .

 

It took his mum five days before she asked about it. Harry had an idea she was primed to by Gemma, to which he sent her a nasty text. His mum normally let him go to her, not the other way around. “So this Louis boy...”

 

“Mum!”

 

“You tweeted him a second time, Harry. I have a right to ask!”

 

Harry gave her a look. “Tweets mean nothing. We’re just friends.”

 

Anne huffed hotly. “I know you know by the number of romantic comedies we watched growing up that whenever someone says ‘we’re just friends’ it never means they’re just friends!”

 

Harry stared at her for five long seconds before collapsing on the table. He spoke into his hands, trying not to look at his mother. They’d always been very open about sex. She was the first person she told when he started thinking about boys in more than a friendly way, and she’d always been more than supportive. She was his first person to go to for advise. However, it was still sex and she was still his mother, so he kept the details limited. But in this case the details were kind of important.

 

“Fine,” he groaned. “We had a thing.”

 

“A thing?” Anne questioned.

 

He nodded glumly. “A one night thing. And he doesn’t want more. But I want more, Mum. I so want much more.”

 

“Why doesn’t he want more?” Anne asked as she slowly petted through his curls. It was a nice motion that Harry desperately missed on the road.

 

“I just could tell,” Harry mumbled, expecting to hear sincere comforting advise, but instead, he was greeted with a smack to the back of his head.

 

“Harry Styles! I did not raise you to be dumb or a coward,” Anne huffed. “Do I need to sick Gemma on you?”

 

Harry picked his head up and scowled. “No. Please, no. What are you saying?”

 

Anne rolled her eyes in the same way Gemma did. “If you haven’t put yourself out there completely, then how will you ever know for sure?”

 

Harry snorted. “Mum. It’s Louis Tomlinson. I don’t think-,”

 

“And you’re Harry Styles! I don’t want to hear anything about it. Do you have his number?”

 

Just to be defiant, Harry said, “No.”

 

“Well that’s fine. I have Jay’s number. I’ll ring her up.”

 

And that was when Harry suspected greater things were going on than what he’d originally thought. “You have his mum’s number? How? Why? _Why_?”

 

Anne quickly turned away, back to him as she washed some of the dishes.

 

“Mum. What did you do?”

 

“Well...” she said, sheepish. “I ran into Niall the other day. He was telling me all about how smitten you were with Louis, so I followed him on twitter...and his mum. She DM’ed me when you tweeted him a second time. Now we’re friends! She’s the sweetest!”

 

“Mummmm!”

 

“Breaks my heart, really,” Anne continued without hesitation to Harry’s disdain. “She’s been battling cancer for years now. She fears it’s almost time. Poor Louis.”

 

Harry shook his head, sure he was hearing her wrong. “Wait. What?”

 

Anne nodded sadly. “I was thinking about sending her a fruit basket. Edible arrangements maybe?”

 

“I - I didn’t know,” Harry sighed. He really didn’t know much about Louis. They bonded over sex, and at breakfast they talked about music, but past that, he truly knew very little about him. He just had this strong urge that Louis may be the most interesting person alive, and he had to have him. Now...now he was scared for him. He was scared to death for him. He couldn’t imagine losing his mother, even if she did go and do crazy stuff like this.

 

“You know, she’s a giant fan of Larry Stylinson.”

 

“Jesus, that is not a thing, is it?”

 

“Language, Harry!” Anne chastised before softening again. “It is. It’d probably make her world to see the two of you together.”

 

Harry grumbled, “Yeah. Mine too. Sucks that he doesn’t want that, though.”

 

Anne huffed, spinning around and glaring at Harry. “That’s it! No more moping! Get dressed. We’re going to visit her in the hospital. I don’t care whether you like it or not!”

 

“Mum, that’s weird. You go. I’ll -,”

 

“Nonsense. Hurry now! She’s in London for treatments. It’s perfect.”

 

. . .

 

Harry didn’t know if this impromptu visit required that he tell Louis, but he didn’t. Mostly, he was hoping that he wouldn’t be there.

 

He was carrying the cake he made while Anne held the bag of toys (because apparently Louis had 5 younger sisters and one younger brother). They had their arms full, and Harry felt more than ridiculous as they fumbled their way around the hospital.

 

“This isn’t some scheme to get me to see Louis again, is it?”

 

 

“Harry, dear, I love you, but I wouldn’t be that overbearing. Now if it happens to occur regardless...well, fate is fate.”

 

“Oh god,” Harry groaned, turning around a corner and looking at guards blocking the last private room. This had to be it. He took a deep breath and cautiously approached the two large men. “Hi. I’m Harry Styles and this is my mum. She wanted to surprise, er, Jay Tomlinson today. Can we see her?”

 

They surveyed the two of them with no hint of humor. “Harry Styles the celebrity?” Harry nodded, biting his lip and hating that that was the way he would always be addressed from now on. He hated that word. “We’ll ask.”

 

“Thank you,” he flashed them a smile, which they did not return. One of them popped their heads in, muttered a few words, and then came out and motioned them forward.

 

Thankfully, the room held no adult men. There were, however, two small children curled up on either side of the frail woman. She was too skinny, that much was obvious. Her skin was pale, as well, and she overall looked quite sickly. Yet the smile on her face was so bright it definitely proved she was Louis’ mother.

 

Harry forced back the waves of emotion clogging his throat.

 

“Oh my goodness! Anne, you are too much!” Jay exclaimed, wiping at her eyes as tears ran down them. “Sorry! These damn medicines make me so emotional! Get over here you two!”

 

That was how Harry found his face smothering against her chest.

 

“Harry Styles, I have heard so much about you,” Jay said with a twinkle in her eye that had definitely been in Anne’s only hours ago.

 

Harry grinned. “All good things, I hope.”

 

“Oh, yes, definitely! Now be a doll and cut me off a slice of that cake. Is it homemade?”

 

Anne waved Harry along as she sat in the chair beside the bed, idly putting through the hair of one of the kids curled to her side. They couldn’t have been any older than two.

 

“Yes, it is. Harry made it. He’s the best baker out of the family. Used to work in a bakery.”

 

“Wow!” Jay preened. Harry smiled sheepishly. It was so odd to be talked about right in front of you. “If only Louis were that way. He once managed to ruin eggs. Eggs! Oh that boy. It’s a miracle he’s made it this far in life.”

 

Anne laughed. “Where is he?”

 

Jay took the piece of cake from Harry and sent him a wink with a smile. “Who exactly wants to know?”

 

Harry gulped. “Her. I swear. I’m not weird.” Jay raised an eyebrow. “Not that this is weird! I just - well, he never told me about you, and showing up here unannounced comes off as extremely forward, to say it nicely.”

 

Now Jay was grinning from ear to ear again. She motioned Harry forward, and he was a respectful boy, so he did as told. “Let me tell you a secret about my Louis. He needs someone a little forward. As brash as he is, he’s a little shy.”

 

Harry refuses to believe that.

 

“So if you want him, I’d suggest making it clear.” Jay said with a hint of smugness in her tone. “Anyhow, Anne. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the cutest post I saw about them!”

 

She turned her full attention onto Anne. Harry made an excuse about running to the loo, unsure how to process her advise.

 

On the one hand, she knew him best. On the other, she probably didn’t know all of his behavior towards men and the lack of urge for a relationship he held. Harry was close to his mum, but even he shielded her from all the rumors of what a ‘player’ he was. He passed them off because she didn’t need to know about that part of his life. By result, it made her think her son was an absolute saint.

 

He was deep in debate when he exited the loo, which was why he missed the person entering the bathroom at the same time. They collided with two simultaneous ‘fuck’s and groans.

 

But that groan was all too familiar.

 

“Oh shit,” Louis Tomlinson clutched at his head. When he looked up, his eyes went wide. “Haz? What are you doing here?”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped open. He just stared at the beautiful man standing above him now.

 

“Well get up. You’ll definitely catch something from these floors.”

 

Harry reluctantly did as told, still staring. Finally, he got words out. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“No. Not for that. Well, also for that, but...um, my mum and I are here to, er, see your mum.”

 

Louis’ face drained of color. His nervous smile dropped off his face, and anger swiftly replaced it. Harry watched with dread as he took a step away from him.

 

“I can explain. My mum is mad at times, alright? She-,”

 

“Out,” Louis mumbled.

 

“What? Lou-,”

 

“Please go. I - I didn’t invite you here. You shouldn’t be here, Harry. We hooked up. This is - this is weird.”

 

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to protest that they could be more than a hook up. He wanted to protest that this wasn’t his fault. He wanted to ask if anyone even knew about this. He wanted to ask if he was okay. He wanted to offer him any semblance of comfort to wash away the anger in his body.

 

But he was too scared of breaking him.

 

“Right. I - yeah...”

 

Trying to hold back tears of both embarrassment and sadness, Harry rushes back to Jay’s room. He felt like an idiot. This was exactly what he’d been afraid of. Louis hadn’t told him for a reason. This was crazy and way too forward. Jay had been wrong. Louis did not need forward.

 

Harry stuck his head in to find the number of girls in there more than doubled.

 

“Oh my god! It’s Harry Styles!” Said one of the many blonde ones. Harry smiled painfully. He was so desperately trying not to cry right now. “Are you okay? Mum, he looks sick.”

 

Anne turned her head at that, and Harry gave her a curt shake of his head. “Hello girls. I’m afraid I have to go now. Mum?”

 

“Noo! Don’t go! Please?”

 

Soon he had four nearly identical girls begging him to stay, and he felt awful trying to say no to them, but he in no way could handle having Louis walk into the room and yell at him again.

 

“I’m sorry. If you want, have your mum call mine and we can get your VIP tickets to my next concert. I really must go now, though.”

 

The girls seemed both upset but appeased. The eldest of them looked at him skeptically. “Promise?”

 

“Pinky promise,” Harry held his hand out, and she only hesitated a bit before intertwining her pinky with his.

 

Anne was just finishing saying goodbye to Jay. She made a promise to come back soon, and Jay teased by saying only if she brought more baked goods.

 

Then, Harry was practically running with Anne until they reached the stairs.

 

“Harry. What has gotten into you? That was so rude!” Anne hissed once they’d reached a slower pace in the stairs. Harry looked at her with dread.

 

“I saw him. In the toilets.” Harry’s voice wobbled. “It was awful. He was so angry. I told you this was too much! I don’t know him that well!”

 

Anne purses her lips in concern. “Harry, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t think he’d mind. And neither did Jay when we got there! She said he needed somebody to know because...well she doesn’t have much longer.”

 

Harry’s heart only hurt more at that. “Mum. If he wanted me to be there, he would have told me. Please, can we go?”

 

Anne finally relented, which was the best option because Harry truly couldn’t hold back his tears for much longer. The car ride home consisted of Anne apologizing profusely and petting his cheek. It was not a good day.

 

. . .

 

_hey. sorry being a right prat. my mum explained it all. you just took me by surprise. your mum and you are welcome here anytime - L_

_the girls would really love it if you came back again - L_

 

Harry didn’t respond. He couldn’t because then that made that horrifying event real. He’d never once been so stupid concerning a hook up. Harry was normally the one pushing away his hook ups. He never had been the one chasing him, and it was proper embarrassing.

 

Besides, Louis now thought he was obsessed with him. Not responding would show he was at least moving on. Or trying to. Either way, it wasn’t necessary for him to respond.

Anne went back and saw Jay many times in the next month. Harry was constantly making her things. Jay’s favorite was the handmade Éclairs. Harry must have made at least twenty of them.

 

The day Anne didn’t ask him to bake anything was when he knew.

 

“She didn’t...”

 

Anne looked at him blearily. “Not yet. They took her home, though. She told me yesterday. She may have a week left. I just can’t believe it.”

 

Harry didn’t hesitate in wrapping her up in his arms. “I’m so sorry, Mum. You and Jay were getting to be close friends.” Anne nodded sadly into his chest, holding onto him for extra long. Harry didn’t protest. He loved these hugs. “I couldn’t imagine losing you, Mum.”

 

“Oh, Harry,” Anne whispered, pressing kisses into his cheek like she did when he was little. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Is there anything I can do?Harry murmured, holding her at arm’s length to make sure she was okay.

 

“Well, Jay did say she’d miss me and the pastries the most...”

 

Harry sighed. “Do you want to visit her? All the three hours away?”

 

She nodded meekly. “She’s been worried for the girls the most. If they got to hang out with you for an evening, I think it’d really help her heart.”

 

Harry groaned, falling back onto the couch. “Fine. Let me call Louis first.”

 

“Oh, my kind boy,” Anne ruffled his hair. “I look up some hotels.”

 

Harry’s hands shook as he retreated to his room. If it weren’t for the fact that Jay didn’t have more than a week left to live, he wouldn’t even consider doing this. However, he did feel rude running out on her without a proper goodbye.

 

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And then went to voicemail. Harry groaned, falling back on the bed with a sigh. Maybe he should have texted back.

 

But then the phone rang again, and Louis’ name popped up. He instantly answered it.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was a pause, as if he didn’t know what to do. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Harry breathed in relief.

 

“You said that already.”

 

His voice sounded tired and un-teasing. Harry could hear the strain in his words. He doubted Louis was getting much sleep these days. He knew he wouldn’t be.

 

“Um. I’m sorry for not texting back,” Harry flushed. Louis snorted tiredly. “I felt like an idiot. I was an idiot. Anyway, I called really for my mum.”

 

“Right,” Louis said, and Harry could imagine him rubbing his temples in disdain. “She’s been around a lot. They’re really close.”

 

Harry gulped. He hadn’t made the connection that all those times Anne was over there that she’d also be seeing Louis.

 

“I know. It’s - um, well, my mom really wants to help, and she thought if we came for a visit with pastries and I visited the girls it’d make her worry for them less. I dunno. If it’s too weird -,”

 

“God yes,” Louis sounded like he was bringing the cure to all their problems. “They’re insanely big fans of yours. They used to never shut up about you. Literally, it pissed me off. We make similar music and they didn’t give a shit about mine!”

 

Harry chuckled warmly, enjoying hearing the lightness in his voice again, even if it was fleeting.

 

“Anyways, they stopped talking about you, or anything in general. They can...sense what’s going on. I’m terrified about - sorry. You don’t care. But if you’re willing, we’d really appreciate it.”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself. “Absolutely. We can be there tomorrow, if that’s alright.”

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

“Great,” Harry said into the phone. “I do care, Louis.”

 

Louis snorted. “Maybe, but you don’t know me. It’s different.”

 

“I’d like to know you. You never really gave me a chance,” Harry found himself confessing. It was easier when he wasn’t looking into the gorgeous eyes and finding himself willing to take whatever it was that Louis would offer. “I’m sure now is a terrible time for you to talk about this, but if you need someone to talk to, you have me.”

 

Louis stayed silent for so long he thought he’d lost him. His voice sounded different when he finally spoke. It was deeper. “Why? You don’t know me.”

 

Harry snorted. “I know enough. I know you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I know you made me laugh more than even Niall all in the one night we met. I know you’re an amazing kisser - just amazing at sex in general,” Harry laughed with amusement, and so did Louis. “I know you’ve been hiding your mum’s condition from probably most of your friends, and that it should be tearing you apart and probably is, yet you are so strong for your sisters. I’m worried about them, but I’m also worried about you, Louis. Even if none of that convinces you that I should be interested, you don’t really get to argue because they’re my feelings and I feel very drawn to you. So.”

 

After a moment of silence, a sniffle came through the line. It took Louis a few minutes to respond after that, and when he did, his voice cracked and was clearly unstable. “Fuck. You have a horrid way of showing that, Haz.”

 

Harry frowned. “Sorry. I thought you only wanted a one night thing.”

 

“I did,” Louis sniffled again, making Harry’s heart hurt. He wanted to think they were good tears, but he honestly didn’t know. “But you just keep surprising me. I’m in probably the worst place to start something. You do realize that, right?”

 

“I do, yeah.” Harry said. “I just don’t want you to be alone through this. We don’t have to be more than friends, if you’d prefer that.”

 

Louis stayed silent for so long Harry worried he’d ruined his chances for his mum. Then, he sniffles one last time. “I don’t think that’d be possible. You’re far too fit for that.”

 

Harry snorted, loud and obnoxiously.

 

“Just come as soon as you can, okay? I’ll text you the address. And don’t forget the pastries. Mum almost convinced me to try making them myself. I think she was extra drugged up then or something.”

 

Harry chuckled with endearment.

 

“Alright. Bye, Lou. Ring me if you need anything else.”

 

“Okay. Thank you, Haz.”

 

. . .

 

Harry really shouldn’t have been nervous. After all, this wasn’t a date. Moreover, he’d already had sex with Louis. Just seeing him again shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. It just was, though.

 

“You’re going to drop the pastries if you keep shaking like that, love,” Anne cooed from the driver’s side. “How did your conversation with Louis really go?”

 

“Good,” Harry breathed. “It went good.” All Anne had to do was give him one knowing glance and he groaned. “It went great, okay? Just, don’t make it weird.”

  
“I won’t,” she assured. “However, Jay and I are both rooting for you two. So if things are looking good…you may want to let Jay know sooner rather than later. Even if you two don’t last, it’d be nice to have her think Louis’ found someone to love who loves him back.”

 

“Mum,” Harry groaned.

 

“Now I’m serious Harry!” Anne chastised. “She’s been through a lot with Louis alone. His fame has stressed her family, and the press eats him alive. She’s seen him as stressed as I’ve seen you, and it’s the worst feeling that a mother can have. Knowing we can’t do anything to help hurts more than you can imagine. If you have to lie a bit to send her off on a happy note, then I for once encourage you to do so.”

 

Harry stared at her, eyes blown wide. Suddenly, his nerves disappeared. Sometimes, he got into his own head. This visit wasn’t for ‘Harry and Louis.’ This was for Jay and to ease her pain. And he was sure she was in so much pain, both physically and mentally. At least now she was off any medicine. Anne talked about how she would force herself to eat the pastries because she loved the taste so much, but then she’d just throw it up thirty minutes later. Now, the only medication she had was for the pain.

 

_text me when you’re here. it’s a surprise for mum! so you’ll need to be quiet ;) – L_

Harry snorted.

 

_please never mention your mum and a winky face in the same sentence again – H_

_we’re five minutes out – H_

_perfect you’ll make mum so happy ;) – L_

_I hate you – H_

_no you don’t – L_

_shut up – H_

_make me ;) – L_

_we’re pulling in. no more winking! – H_

_  
_“What are you smiling about, Harry?” Anne asked with a grin.

 

“Mum, you’ve got to stop. You’re worse than Gemma now,” Harry groaned as he got out of the car. Anna laughed quietly, and they made their way to the door at the same time that it swung open.

_  
_Louis looked dashing. He wore tight black pants that hugged his thighs in ways Harry wanted to. His casual band t-shirt showed off his arms, and his hair was, as always, styled in every direction, accentuating his gorgeous face and blue, blue, blue eyes.

 

“Louis! Long time no see,” Anne chuckled as she captured Louis in her arms. Harry found it unsettling how jealous he grew of his mother suddenly.

 

“I know! A whole day. We’ve missed you,” he insisted as he stepped away. Then, he moved over to Harry, a brilliant smile on his face. It was tired, and he had dark circles under his eyes, but Harry still found it to be gorgeous. “Hazza.”

 

“Lou,” he beamed, and when Louis stepped forward, he poked at Harry’s dimple before throwing his arms around his neck. He was only half a head shorter than Harry, but it was still enough distance to have Harry lifting Louis into the air slightly.

 

“Oi! I’m dangling here, Haz. Put me down!”

 

Harry set him on his feet despite them both laughing. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and led them inside. Harry tried to ignore the heart eyes his mother was sending them as they passed. She followed behind closely, and Harry prayed Louis wouldn’t do something brash like smack his bum.

 

“Mum, we have a surprise guest,” Louis said, smile in his voice.

 

“Who – no. Don’t tell me – oh my gosh!” Jay exclaimed as Anne first came around the corner, quickly followed by Louis and Harry, both of whom were still hanging off slightly. At the sight of Harry, the girls all gasped. He could understand Louis’ concern. In a matter of seconds, they transformed from cuddled sadly against their mother like it was the last chance they had to do so, barely even watching the movie being played, so jumping up and squealing. The eldest one couldn’t have been more than fifteen. “You two are something else! You did not have to do this.”

 

Harry waved a hand. “Nonsense. Who else would eat all these pastries?”

 

Jay’s eyes seemed to grow a little lighter. She beamed at Harry as he placed the box of baked goods next to her. “Harry. You’re too kind.” She extended her arms, so Harry sat next to her and gave her his warmest hugs.

 

“I had to bribe you into forgiving me for not visiting you again,” Harry said, throwing on as much charm as he could. Jay smiled ruefully, glaring at Louis, who was struggling to hold off the younger of the sisters.

 

“Please. We all know it was my son’s fault,” she ruffled his hair teasingly. “Is he treating you better? Don’t worry. You can tell me.”

 

“Mum, I can hear you!” Louis said in exasperation. Everyone laughed as he slowly stood up. “I personally can say I am. Harry and I are going to take the girls to the park for a bit. Let you and Anne relax and all that.”

 

Jay grinned. “Alright. Thank you, Harry.”

 

“Am I nonexistent?” Louis threw his hands in the air hotly, and Harry failed to hold back his giggles. He threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him toward the door.

 

“It’s okay. Everyone loves me more. Even your sisters.” In retaliation, Louis pinched his side. “Ow!”

 

“Serves you right. Come on girls!”

 

. . .

 

Harry spent the better part of the afternoon answering questions provided by Louis’ sisters. They were all very energetic. He alternated between pushing the little ones on the swings and playing hide and seek with all of them. He never had anyone to look after like this, but he wasn’t surprised to find it very enjoyable. They were wild, and often worried his heart to death on the playground, but it worth it with every smile and every giggle.

 

Though Lottie was young, she was intuitive. While Louis played with the younger ones, she and Harry relaxed under the rare sun.

 

“So. You’re into my brother, yeah?”

 

Harry glanced at her. “Yes. Ernest is just irresistible.”

 

Lottie’s jaw dropped. “Gross. Come on. Just tell me. You like him, don’t you?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah. I like him a lot.”

 

“Good. He likes you, too. He took longer than I did on his hair today, which is just unheard of,” she said flippantly. Harry’s heart jumped to life at that. He offered her a warm smile. “Will you sing for us?”

 

“Sure. If Louis sings with me,” Harry said, to which Lottie groaned.

 

“I guess. We can hear him anytime, though. Not you.”

 

“I can’t hear him all the time,” Harry pouted. “If things go right, maybe we can change both of those statements.”

  
Lottie’s grin was as bright as Louis’.

 

“Lou! Come over and sing with me,” Harry shouted, grabbing the attention of a few other kids on the playground. Luckily, they were too young to be interested. Louis bit his lip, trying and failing to fight off his grin, and then he rounded up the kids and brought them over. Dorris and Ernest both sat in Louis’ laps, and the two younger sisters sat in Harry’s. The other two sisters sat grinning in front of them. “What should we sing? One of Louis’ songs?”

 

The girls scowled. “ _Sign of the Times_! Or _Kiwi_.”

 

“Medicine,” Lottie exclaimed, to which Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“Lou, you should really check her parental controls,” Harry hissed, and he found that Louis was blushing, so he’d probably already heard the song and knew exactly what he was talking about.

 

“Let’s do _Sweet Creature_ ,” Louis blushed.

 

And then they were singing. Harry started them out, but Louis quickly joined in. Harry had heard his songs before, but he never got around to listening to him life. It was stunning. His voice was so bright, like silk. It added in the airy aspect that Harry lacked. There were a few notes he faltered on just because of how distracting Louis was. Every time he went flat, Louis took over with a wink.

 

Before the song was over, though, Louis’ phone was ringing. His mother’s face came up. Louis hurriedly stepped away, placing the babies in Lottie’s lab before picking up the phone. Harry continued the song, but his heart wasn’t in it, so he just stopped. The girls were all watching Louis anyways.

 

When the phone call ended, Louis was scowling. “It’s time to go. Mum needs us.”

 

“Is she okay?” Lottie asked, voice full of hope and fear. Soon, that hope would be crushed. Anf there was nothing they could do about it.

 

“Yeah. She’s fine. She just threw up. So I figure…we should head back,” Louis motioned toward the car, looking imploringly at Harry.

 

“Come on. We’ll sing another song, but this time, we’ll all join in,” Harry said loudly, drawing the attention of the girls back on him halfheartedly. Still, they made their way to the car, and Lottie walked Dorris and Ernest toward it. Louis turned to go, but Harry grabbed his wrist. “Hey. You okay?”

 

Louis bit his lip. “Of course, I’m not okay,” he groaned, hesitating before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “She threw up blood. They told us this would happen…I just hate not doing anything.”

 

Harry was at a loss for words. He hugged Louis tighter and buried his face in his hair, speaking softly. “She’s happiest with you guys at home. She’s free, even just for a little while.”

 

Louis nodded glumly. “Sorry,” he sighed when he pulled back. “This isn’t quite the sexy image you saw the night we met.”

 

Harry snorted, reaching out to tuck hair behind his ear. “This is better,” Harry promised.

 

Louis chuckled softly, face leaning into his touch as he closed his eyes. “Oh really? So you’d rather watch me cry than fuck me? You’re an odd one, Harry Styles.”

 

The smile on his face reached so wide it hurt. “Oh, fuck off, Lou.”

 

The smirk was back on his lips. He stepped closer again, this time to look directly in his eyes. His hands caressed Harry’s cheeks, moving their faces closer until Louis just stopped. He whispered, eyes fluttering closed, “You’re gonna have to teach me how to this relationship shit. All I know is sex.”

 

“Me too,” Harry hummed, moving so close they were practically speaking against their lips. His breath smelled of mint and tea, and it was soothing. Harry was holding back everything in him to keep from kissing him like crazy. “We’ll learn together.”

 

“Don’t be so cheesy,” Louis finally muttered before pressing his lips to Harry’s softly. They moved slowly, both unsure what this meant, but after a few seconds, Louis didn’t seem able to help himself from running his tongue along his bottom lip. A groan was produced from Harry, but he quickly pulled away, shaking his head and looking at Louis as if he were dangerous.

 

“Don’t test me,” Harry warned. “Come on. Let’s go see your mum.”

 

Louis grinned, slapping Harry on the bum. “Bet I can beat you to the car.” Then he took off sprinting, disregarding the fact that Harry was in boots and he was in trainers. Of course, he won.

 

Once the car doors opened, they were met with a chorus of ‘Oooo!’s. To which, Louis blushed and told them all to fuck off. Harry only gave them a wink and held Louis’ free hand obnoxiously high, shaking it like he’d just won the Olympics.

 

The car ride back did include a song. It went as followed.

 

_Louis and Harry sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes Louis with a baby carriage_

“Oi! Why am I the one with a baby carriage?”

 

Harry only laughed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Louis looked over out of the corner of his eye. He was grinning like it’d just made his day. Maybe it had.

 

When they got home, Jay was in bed. The younger kids came piling on her, and now her husband was home. Jay looked even more tired than before, and she had to get them to take Dorris and Ernest off her so she could breathe better. It clearly pained her to do so.

 

“Daniel and Louis, would you mind getting the twins ready for bed? They’re going to sleep in here tonight,” she said as she struggled to sit up properly. Louis glanced at Harry skeptically. “Go on, love. I won’t bite.”

 

Louis laughed nervously. “Be brave, Haz,” he teased before disappearing out the door. Anne excused herself to the loo, so that left Harry alone with Jay.

 

“Hi,” he said out of lack of having anything to say, and she smiled, patting the bed beside her. Harry did as told, making sure he wasn’t jostling her too much.

 

“Harry, love, I don’t have much time, and I get quite winded these days. Imagine that,” she and Harry both laughed dryly, both knowing how not-funny that was. How terrifying that was. “Lottie tells me you and Louis are together now?”

 

Harry bit his lip, cheeks igniting with fire. He fiddled with his hands. “Yes. I mean, he’s reluctant. And obviously, he has a lot going on, but I just want to be there for him in whatever way he allows me.”

 

When he looked up, Jay was smiling from ear to ear. It was a tasking thing, but she held it for longer than Harry would have expected. “You’re good for him, Harry. Please don’t abandon him after I go. He’ll need you then more than ever.”

 

. He wanted to brush it off, to say she wasn’t dying, to say he’d never fall apart, but looking into her eyes, Harry could sense the severity of the situation. He could sense the desperation to find any hope that Louis would be okay after. So Harry took her hand in his and squeezed with just enough pressure to relay his message. “I won’t leave him. I promise.”

 

“I don’t like asking this of you,” Jay admitted. “But I have to know he’ll be cared after, even if he doesn’t seem to think he needs cared after.”

 

Harry smiled softly. “He will be. Until the day he physically kicks me out.”

 

Jay grinned, pressing a hand to his cheek. “He’ll never do that. Don’t let him know I told you this, but he’s quite smitten with you. He properly lost his mind when he got home. Had no idea how to go about talking to you, I suppose.”

 

Harry’s heart fluttered. “I think we were both there.”

 

Jay smiled. “Well, now you’re here. I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

 

He pressed a kiss to the back of her palm and stood. “Sleep well.”

 

When he exited, he found Louis carrying a sleeping Dorris in his arms. Louis mouthed for him to wait a moment, and a little over a minute later, he came out, red faced.

 

“She didn’t wring you out too bad, did she?” Louis said, stretching as they walked into the living room. “Oh.”

 

Harry looked where he was looking and gaped. Anne was curled up on the giant recliner, and Daniel was covering her with a blanket. She seemed perfectly cozy and was already snoring.

 

“I figured she could stay here. I wouldn’t want to wake her for a five-minute ride to the hotel,” Daniel looked between them. “Is that okay, Harry?”

 

He debated the idea. It’d be nice not to have to wake her up, but then she might not sleep well in the recliner. Harry was just about to protest when he felt Louis’ hand grasp his. He gave a quick squeeze, and Harry really hoped he was getting the right message. “If you really don’t mind.”

 

“We have a guest bedroom,” Louis piped up. He turned to Harry. “Why don’t we move her in there and you just cancel the hotel? Mum would love having two extra hands for breakfast tomorrow. I’m useless.”  
  


Louis did have a big home, so Harry figured that’d be fine. Soon enough, he was carrying his mother down the stairs into the guest bedroom with Louis on his heels. He closed the door behind her and turned to grab their bags from the car, but Louis was _right there._

 

“Come with me,” he breathed, tugging him in another direction of the basement. It was a large area, but tucked away in the opposite end of the guest bedroom was Louis’ room. It was smaller than he’d been expecting, but then again, he no longer lived here. He probably barely ever did. If Louis was anything like Harry, then he would have moved his family into a nicer home the moment he got noticeable amounts of money. “Lock the door, love.”

 

“Louis…” Harry groaned. “Should we be doing this?”

 

Louis shrugged impishly. He walked so close their chests were touching. Then, his hand ran down Harry’s body and rested over Harry’s crotch. “Tell me again in five minutes if you want to stop.”

 

Without hesitation, Louis stood on his toes and kissed Harry like it was their first kiss. He kissed him with so much pent up desire and want it made Harry instantly melt into the kiss. Their tongues slotted together as Louis pressed his body against him completely. Harry couldn’t help himself from moving around and grabbing his bum, groaning at the realization that his whole hand couldn’t hold all of one cheek. It was a rare beauty to find that, and of course Louis had it.

 

“So much better alone,” Louis moaned into the kiss as Harry started kissing down his neck. Without warning, he jumped into Harry’s arms, grinding his core into Harry’s hardening member.

 

“Agreed,” Harry huffed before tossing Louis to the bed. His eyes raked up his body. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of him. “Now let me suck you, babe.”

 

Harry was gifted with hearing Louis’ whimpers all night long for the second time. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to go such a long time without hearing them again. They were damn addicting.

 

. . .

 

When it happened, Harry and Anne were back in London. They’d left the following night to give the family their time together. For the first time since meeting Louis, Harry had been dreading his call. They texted and facetimed each night once Jay was asleep, but the moment his phone rang with a call at four in the morning, Harry knew. It was two days after they left. Her breathing was worse than it’d ever been, so that night they all piled into bed with her.

 

Louis was the only one awake when it happened.

 

Harry had never heard someone sound so heartbroken. He wasn’t crying when he called. He wasn’t frantic or up. He didn’t have any emotion in his voice, really. He just relayed the information and stayed on the line in silence for five entire minutes while Harry tried to pull some feeling out of him.

 

Louis told him not to show up. He shouted at him, really, and in any other circumstance, he would have listened. Except, he promised Jay he’d look after him, at least until he was on stable footing. He promised, and even if it ruined any chances of them having anything together, he was going to keep his promise.

 

Because Louis was many things, but he was not emotionless. He was not dead inside, and even though it was the night of, Harry wasn’t comfortable letting him come around alone. It was a lonely journey, but he didn’t have to be alone in the process of it.

 

And when Harry knocked on his door five hours later, Louis answered within minutes, obviously still awake.

 

“I told you not to come,” Louis rasped, voice dry and hoarse. “Go home, Harry.”

 

Harry shook his head. “What are you feeling right now, Louis?”

 

His eyes narrowed. “Annoyed. Go home.”

 

Harry fought off a groan. “What are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking about how unfortunate it will be to ruin such a pretty face when I slam the door in your face,” he said, but his eyes were as desolate as ever. There was no hint of amusement or glee in his sarcastic comment, and it made Harry’s heart constrict. “I want to be alone right now, H.”

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

“Please.” It came out in a whisper, and his voice cracked in the process. It was the first sign of life in Louis at all.

 

“No,” Harry said. “You’ve been alone. For hours. But you don’t need to go through this alone.”

 

Louis threw his hands in the air. “What the fuck does that mean? You didn’t lose your mum last night, did you?” His eyes were brilliantly blue and blood shot. “You didn’t lose the only person who’s been there for you through all the shit that is fame, did you?” His frame was shaking as he spoke, voice growing erratic and uneven. “You didn’t lose the only support you’ve ever had, did you?” And it was like the damn broke and his cracked voice and shaky words all crumpled to the power of the flood of tears. “You didn’t – you didn’t –,”

 

He was sobbing now.

 

“Lou,” Harry whispered, stepping forward and ignoring the fists that pounded against his chest.

 

“Let me go!” Louis shouted, pushing against Harry’s arms. He was thankful for his strong grip and Louis’ tiny frame. “Let me go, Harry! I want – I don’t want you! I want – I want -,”

 

“You want your mum,” Harry supplied, burying his face into his hair and speaking directly beside his ear, determined to make him hear Harry. “You want your mum. I know, love. I know. I’m so sorry I can’t get her for you. I’m _so_ sorry.” His voice broke and he was afraid it lost all effect, but then Louis stopped fighting, growing horribly silent for a moment.

 

“I want my mum,” Louis whispered in a voice sounding so destroyed and foreign. “Oh God. I want my mum.” Then, he was clinging onto Harry like he was his life force. “I want my mum. I want my mum. Oh God, please, please, give me my mum back. Please. Please.”

 

It was enough to bring Harry to tears. “I know, babe. I know,” he cried back because he had nothing else to say. Louis’ cries turned into sobs, right there on the front porch, and when the sickeningly familiar sound of paparazzi cameras going off sounded, Harry moved them inside, shielding Louis from the world the best he could. This was a private moment. Nobody deserved to be shone to the world hours after losing his mother, but Harry knew Louis would be.

 

Louis was still pleading – to whom, Harry couldn’t tell. At this point, he suspected it was God Himself. Tears streamed freely from both of their eyes, but Harry was motivated by the torn man before him, so he swiftly picked him up, and Louis was compliant as ever in wrapping his legs round his waist. Harry slowly walked them down to Louis’ room, not wanting to wake the girls from what was surely already a horrible night for them.

 

“Go to sleep, baby,” Harry said on choked words as lied down on the bed. Instantly, Louis curled himself into a ball, so Harry wrapped himself around him. Louis was still mumbling words, eyes clenched shut. “I’ve got you now. You need sleep, but I’ll be right here, okay?”

 

Louis’ hand, shaking, suddenly scrambled around until it found Harry’s. He clenched it tightly against his chest. “Don’t leave.” The words were almost inaudible, but they were definitely there.

 

Harry pulled him tighter against him and kissed his forehead. “Never.”

 

. . .

 

It was hard to say whether the next morning was any better. Harry considered it better. On the most important hand, Louis was no longer emotionless. He was seconds away from shattering into tears at every second, but it was better than before. Harry was always there to shield his tears from his sisters, much to his gratitude.

 

On the other hand, the pap was now involved.

 

Both boys had been expecting such a thing to happen. Despite the numb shell Louis had been in yesterday, they both heard and saw the cameras flashing after pictures of them. On the front page of E!News magazine was the picture of Louis’ head buried in Harry’s chest, both of their tears visible as they struggled to hold each other together. It was a private moment Harry wanted to keep between the two of them for the sake of Louis, but now everyone in the country was seeing it, and probably more. If it weren’t for the fact that Louis looked so small and so weak in his arms, he would have kept the picture. And he _definitely_ loved how tiny Louis was, and getting the closed off boy to open up to him was a monumental moment, but he knew Louis was not overtly fond of being called tiny and weak.

 

Still, he took the picture well. The girls were almost deathly silent at breakfast until Fizzy brought up the picture. It was the first sign of life in them.

 

“Oh my god. Louis, you look – ouch,” Lottie commented, wincing in sympathy.

 

“That’s just rude,” said Phoebe.

 

“Mum will loved it. You look all cute. I bet – oh,” Fizzy quieted suddenly. “Sorry.”

 

Daniel, looking pale and exhausted, rubbed her shoulder in comfort. “It’s alright, love. You’re right. Your mum would have been all over it.”

 

Fizzy laughed, but it was forced. Still, the others muttered their agreements. Then, Ernest flung cheerios all over the table and the girls giggled. Things weren’t normal, but they were survivable. They’d be alright.

 

. . .

 

Harry hadn’t seen Louis in a month. It was horribly painful, but he wasn’t pushing for Louis to come back to the states. He very much understood the need to be with his family after the loss of his mother. In fact, Harry was the one who suggested to take some time off. Of course, Louis kept on writing more songs, but that was the beauty of time off. There was no rush, and inspiration tended to flow more.

 

The sad thing was that Harry was prepping for his new tour. He’d released his album two weeks ago, and he was leaving in less than a week. His schedule was already busy with interviews and press outings, so he had absolutely no time to visit Louis before he left.

 

And he very much wanted to.

 

It was hard enough dodging the questions about the two of them. They were two of the few openly gay pop singers, and they were seen comforting each other in a time of need. Of course, Harry knew what it looked like to the public. He didn’t blame them, but he also didn’t want to throw all the press onto Louis even more than it was since his mother’s death.

 

So when Harry walked out on stage to greet James Corden, his smile was forced and his phone was in his back pocket, which really wasn’t meant to hold anything. His suit was already much too tight.

 

“Harry! How have you been?” James said eagerly, that glint in his eyes making Harry weary. He glanced around suspiciously.

 

“What have you got hiding here, James? I know that look. It’s a dangerous look,” Harry informed the audience, and they all laughed.

 

James sat back in his chair. “Oh nothing. We did mean to tell you we have another guest coming for this segment. I’m not sure if you two have met, but you’re fine with that, right?” Before Harry could answer, James clapped his hands. “Great! Boys, bring out my cat, will you?”

 

Harry’s face contorted into confusion. He laughed slightly. “Your cat? James, that’s a – wait. You don’t have a cat.” He was good friends with James, and he knew for a fact he did not have a cat. It only took James looking at him with a saucy wink for Harry to gasp with realization.

 

Louis Tomlinson once came onto James’ show and was somehow convinced by James to play his cat.

 

“Hellllo everybody!”

 

It was the unrecognizable sound of Louis’ voice, and it was coming straight from left stage. Harry spun around, mouth open wide, to stare at the man he’d been dreaming of seeing in the flesh again finally come toward him.

 

“Aw! There’s my cat! Gonna have another sit and purr on my lap, hmm?” James teased, patting his legs with emphasis. Louis had finally made his way to James, offering him a hug. “Louis Tomlinson, everybody!”

 

The crowd cheered and stood for him, all offering loads more applause than normal in support of his _suddenly epic_ comeback. Harry would have joined if it hadn’t been for the shock he was feeling. He was also fighting off every muscle in his body at the moment because all he could think about doing was running to Louis and hugging him tightly against his chest, regardless of the world watching.

 

This was live, after all.

 

“I’m afraid I have to decline your offer James,” Louis said as he slowly walked toward Harry. His heart was pounding relentlessly. It was like meeting Louis for the first time all over again. “I’ve found myself a new owner.”

 

“Oh? And who’s that? Let me have a word with him!” James feigned to be utterly hurt, but Harry tuned out the rest of his words because now Louis was walking all the way to him, stepping directly between his spread legs.

 

“Miss me?” Louis asked softly, hands toying with curls at the back of his neck.

 

“God, so much,” Harry finally breathed, pulling Louis in with hands on the small of his back. Louis grinned devilishly before bending down and pressing their lips together firmly, displaying all his pent-up desire in the pressure rather than the passion; they were on live television after all. Harry took that time to inhale the scent of Louis’ familiar cologne that brought back warm memories of their first night together. All too soon, Louis pulled away, and Harry brought him down to sit in his lap, back resting on the armrest of the couch.

 

“See? Meow.” Louis giggled, though his voice was almost drowned out by the screaming fans in the audience. He licked his hand just for the show of it, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh obnoxiously loud into his ear. Louis didn’t seem to mind.

 

James’ mouth was still agape, but as the audience eventually died down, so did James. He looked at them with palpable shock.

 

“Louis Tomlinson. That’s one way to make a comeback,” James whistled, and Louis shrugged. “So. When did you two happen?”

 

Harry blushed, memories coming back to him in a rush. Louis’ cheeks were just as red. Harry looked at him expectantly, shrugging, so Louis finally leaned back into Harry and said cheerily. “Oh. We met in a threesome.”

 

And that was how they got James to fall out of his chair.

 

Due to that, they cut to commercial break, which was perfect for them. While James was recovering, Harry whacked Louis on the head.

 

“What was that for?” Louis pouted, turning to face Harry only as he jutted out his bottom lip.

 

“For surprising me,” Harry pouted back equally as well, and it ended with them both hinting at a smile.

 

“So sorry. Can I repay you?”

 

“It’ll cost you,” Harry mused. Louis raised an eyebrow, and that movement alone made Harry grow too impatient to play more games. “Kiss me, you fool!”

 

Louis grinned with delight until their lips finally met, tongues eagerly sliding against each other’s, memorizing the feel of the nearly forgotten lips moving against each other’s. Louis whined into the kiss when Harry bit his bottom lip as he pulled away, eyes alight with elation.

 

“God, I love you,” Harry beamed, pecking him softly. Louis slid off his lap and nuzzled his head under Harry’s arm.

 

Louis nipped his skin suddenly, and when Harry asked what that was for, Louis whined again and said, “You stole my line.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I know the plot kind of just escalated. It probably should have been two separate stories, yeah, but it just flowed out of me, and it's whatever. It started funny, got sad, and then ended, well, funny. 
> 
> Anyways, I love constructive criticism. And kudos. And just feedback! 
> 
> Check out my other Larry stories as well. They're just as shitty but halfway decent as this! Except one was pretty good I think.


End file.
